but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Granny Hill
Spirit of the Southern Mountains "Granny Hill" is the Spirit of the Southern Mountains of Albion. She is a very old and powerful Spirit Lord of Albion, the godmother of Mina Veius, mother of Ril Veius (with whom she has a Summoning Contract with). Granny Hill is very respected among the Spirits of Albion and her true power puts her in the top echelon of the native Spirit Lords. Currently, Granny Hill is in a weakened state due to the Corruption spread by Merlin's Dungeon. Abilities and Skills As a Spirit Lord-class being, Granny Hill is immensely powerful within her domain. She is capable of bending and controlling space on her mountain and, to a measure, controlling the very flow of time within those spaces. Granny Hill is directly tied to the well being of her domain (the Southern Mountains). When the mountain and the life on it is in harmony her power is at its peak and vice-versa. Her form changes according to this, aging and appearing sickly when the mountain is in a bad condition. She is capable of granting or denying access to her Spiritual Realm to any on her mountain and, during the events of "The Spirit Quest", ''the still weakened Granny Hill created an entire space from her memories in order to teach the young Ril a lesson. Granny Hill also possesses a myriad of powers related to her nature as a Spirit of the Mountains. Via the contract he made with her, her great-godchild has manifested some of her authority over earth and stone to do things like large scale stone manipulation and wide area sensing magic that uses the ground as an intermediary. Appearance and Personality Granny Hill prefers to take on the the appearance of an old lady, claiming that it would be embarrassing for her no to act her age. She usually behaves like a "kind old granny" (by her own words) and is very courteous, but underneath she has a force of will immovable as the mountain she embodies. If something she cares about is threatened she is capable of going from kind and gentle to fearsome and threatening in less time then it takes to bat an eyelash. She is also a very whimsical being. She enjoys trying out new things and has a hobby of imitating the latest trends of the people of Albion. During the time of Ril's grandparents she made her Spiritual Realm resemble a nobles household, shaping the Spirits that served her into butlers and maid that worked around the manor (and had them all refer to her as "Madam"). She enjoys doting on people and dislikes being told what to do. Stubbornly refusing to go along with even sensible requests on the grounds that "they did not ask nicely enough". Another hobby she has is drinking alcohol, which is rather famous (or infamous) among the Spirits of Albion, and she particularly enjoys tasting new brews and kinds (even requesting that her great-godchild bring the occasional bottle during his visits). The past of the "Lord of the South" A long time ago, "Granny Hill" was far more rough then her current state. The southwestern most point of Albion were, much like the mountains that split the island in the east, very inhospitable. There was a significant time gap between people settling in those places in comparison to the people settling on the much more habitable flatlands, borders of woodlands and banks of rivers elsewhere on the island. This was a natural turn of events, but it was not one that would last for long. People can adapt to most environments so it was certainly only a matter of time before the mortal inhabitants of the island spread all throughout the land. But they were not permitted to go to the southern mountains. Some Spirits, over time, grew used to the spread of civilization on the island - adapting and learning to live side-by-side with the mortals. Other Spirits were far more hardline. Spirits like the Queen of Cold Air and Darkness' disliked the spreading of the people under the newly established Church of The Light and took actions to oppose the change. Spirits like Cat Sith and the Spirit of Summer, who had blessed a mortal blodline, wished for coexistence. The Lord of the South wanted to be left alone. She was one of the oldest Spirits of the Island, but mentally she was far behind the rest of the Spirits Lords. Upon coming into contact with the people of the island they had changed, as is their nature. The Lord of the South had no such contact and, as a result, was far colder and primal. The only reason why the form "it" had taken even remotely resembled that of human was that after the second and third time she sent away travelers from her mountains she took on a humanoid form thinking that if she did, she could communicate her desire to them. From that point on was born "The Lady of the Southern Mountains". The present day Granny Hill dislikes to speak of this time and refers to it as "the indiscretions of youth". Only the oldest or most well informed of the Spirits on Albion know the exact details, but according to what the Witch of the North Forest told Merlin, she was quite rowdy at the time and picked a number of fights with all manner of men and Spirits until her personality eventually mellowed out and she became the Granny-like person she is today. ''"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about her. That old lady is far tougher then you think she is. It will take '''a lot more then that to put her down."'' Godmother Veius During the events of "The Spirit Quest" ''it was revealed that Granny Hill once helped an old couple that were in dire straits, sharing part of her power with their unborn child to ensure that the baby would be born safely. On that cold winter night, Granny Hill became the Godmother to '''Mina Veius', daughter of Abigail and Callum Veius and eventual mother of Ril Veius. She did not share many of the details about Mina's past, but she did state that the girl inherited a magical talent and had interacted with the Spirits on the island (even sharing that one of the reasons why Ril, who had inherited a portion of her power, had such a peaceful childhood while she was alive was due to her influencing the surrounding Spirits) to some degree. However, she avoids talking about Ril's father as well as the reason why Mina got estranged from her and decided to raise Ril on her own. Saying that Ril should "ask the man in question if he wants answers". To date, Granny Hill is the only Spirit on Albion other then Bark (the Grim Hound and first Summon Ril ever made a contract with) that has met Ril as "Ril Veius" and not as "Merlin".Category:Spirits Category:Albion Category:NPC